Welcome to Infinity Blade Online!
by ILikeStuffz22
Summary: Don't like don't read. I don't own Naruto. Rated M for future references. Kurama and Naruto have found a game called Infinity Blade online and are engrossed by it! That is not the problem. Problem will be revealed later so no spoilers. What will they find along the way? Read to find out! Flamer free environment if you are a flamer don't even bother to read this story. Angst later.


**Hello my name is ILikeStuffz22 and this is a story of an Infinity Blade 2, Naruto Shippuden and Sword Art Online crossover story. I find it very interesting for some reason but whatever so lets begin!**

* * *

_Infinity Blade Online_

* * *

Author POV

Cling! Clang! A blonde with spiky unkempt hair strikes a small knife called a kunai at a man who wore knight armor except that it was much more darker than normal and he was a lot more taller than he was about 20-50 cm taller than the blonde. This is a Dark Knight a silver bubble opened up in front of the blonde said and he nodded as he strikes the dark knight again with his kunai.

His kunai suddenly broke and he had to run behind a pillar quickly to retrieve another one from his inventory but the Dark Knight with his sharp sword suddenly cut 3 quarters of the pillar which left the blonde exposed. He didn't have enough time as he just stood there shocked and suddenly awaited his death before the dark knight stopped moving and exploded into thousands upon thousands of green shards. Behind him was his team mate and girlfriend Kurama who just sighed and walked to him before pulling his ear back to the town where the field was. "Come on Naruto you know that we're only level five so why would you try to attack a level 12 Dark Knight? I could've lost you!" She shouted at the now named Naruto before she started crying.

"It's alright Kurama-chan... At least I'm alive right?" Naruto said trying to calm her down and successing as she stopped crying and she looked at his light blue eyes and smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you..." She said before falling asleep.

From a far away distance a boy hiding in a tree with the hair that looked like a duck's ass groaned and said, "Damnit! I missed my mark with Kurama-chan... You will be mine even if I have to rape you for it..." The boy said before he his foot got struck by a kunai.

"YOU'RE MINE SASUKE-KUN!" A pink haired banshee named Saukra shouted at the now named Sasuke who thought, 'Fangirls..." Before jumping down and began making a brake for it.

"Leave me alone you damn banshee!" Sasuke shouted at Sakura as he continued running but bumped into a tree before being picked up by his brother, Itachi and said to the ban... I mean Sakura!

"You didn't see anything" before he threw a rock at her head knocking her out. Sakura began mumbling something like: 'Sasuke-kun... Don't touch me there' or something like that. It just gave me shivers up my spine and you don't know how much I want to shoot myself for that right but whatever the story must continue!

Inside the tree Sasuke opened his eyes to find his brother not a dark room with only one light and that he was tied to the bed naked with Sakura riding him if you know what I mean... Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink.

With Naruto he and Kurama were asleep on the grass while he was secretly slowly leveling up because he sent about 100 Shadow clones. It was a special ability exclusive to him and with that he went out to study it but forgot about it during the battle with the Dark Knight because the hand signs would have took too long and he would have been already dead beacause you see if you die in this game you die in real life but you can still log out. This is just like that other MMORPG 20 years ago that was destroyed because of all the things that happened and so on.

An hour later Naruto and Kurama logged out because they felt... Wait for it...

Hungry.

Now I know what you're thinking 'why the hell hungry' and I would say "why not?"

And so they logged out and they asked if they wanted to go on a date or just order a pizza? Kurama said that they were going on a date before leaving to go to a fancy restaurant for some reason because they couldn't have made their own food at home? Agh.. Who cares? Let's just get to it.

During their date they weren't doing much just texting and eating but other than that they just ate and talked before paying the bill and going home.

* * *

**And that is a wrap up of the first chapter so please leave a review and follow if you want to.**

**Goodbye signing out! Oh and also if you want a description on what they look like PM me ok? Signing out! Also no flamers or mean reviews cause I'm kind of sensitive about it so yeah... Goodbye! Also Don't be bitching about it being too short I did warn you!**

**- ILikeStuffz22**


End file.
